


Aware

by Shrimptastic



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wow im surprised that last tag was actually a tag that was in existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimptastic/pseuds/Shrimptastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bard is missing a Page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Hal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hal/gifts).



“I never imagined you being dead,” a quivering voice sounded from beside a warm, bleeding body. A hand lightly clasped itself around the arm of the body. “I could’ve helped, brother,” he mumbled, voice rasping out the words like sandpaper on a concrete wall. His opposite hand hovered over the rust-colored hole in the center of the deceased’s chest. “Don’t worry, though, brother. She can’t hurt anyone else...” He drifted away in thought, eyes swelling with amethyst tears.

“Tell me,” a familiar voice from behind him whispered. “Do you know what pain you’ve caused?”

The clown spun around, looking hopefully at his rustic friend. “Brother, you’re alive,” He blurted, turning his body to face the Page.

“No thanks to you,” he said, coldly staring at his kneeling counterpart.

The cut-up stared back at him, “What do you m---”

“You never paid attention,” the Page rigidly replied. “I told you what I was going to confront her, and you just stared blankly at a wall, high off your ass with soper.”

“But, I did that b---” The clown started, but was cut off again by his frustrated friend.

“You got high off soper to distract yourself from your lusus. Then, after he died, you got high to distract yourself from his death. When I needed you most, you got high to ignore me.”

“Brother, I did it to protect you,” he said, eyes quietly watering.

“Yeah, protect _me_. What about the others? Equius and Nepeta didn’t deserve that ‘protection’, huh?”

“It isn’t that easy, Tavr---”

“How is it not?” The Page screamed. “They were our friends, Gamzee.” He pleaded, crouching in front of the now-sobbing clown.

A long pause of silence was broken by Tavros as he scoffed, “Your protection isn’t even worth it. It didn’t help me at all, did it?”

The fool raised his arm towards his lost friend. “I’m so sorry, brother,” he wept. As he reached the Page, his hand passed through the apparition. He fell forward and collapsed, sobbing into the blood-covered stone.


End file.
